the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Vince Ackerman
'''Vince Ackerman '''is one of the main protagonists of ''The Lyosacks ''and is the lead guitarist of the band. History Pre-Lyosacks Prior to the events of the series, Vince lived in Canada with his sister and his parents. At the time he got along with everyone and he would often go fishing with his father near the river that was next to the house. Vince had a special relationship with his mom who treated him like a prince and was very kind to him. One day however, his mom was killed in an explosion in a mine and his dad got radiation poisoning trying to save her. His mom had died and his dad lied stating that his mom moved away because of him and making Vince get mad and blamed his father. Vince eventually fled Canada and moved to the United States while going to the supermarket to get bread. He eventually settles after got lost in the Main Town and decided moves in with Ray. First Episodes Vince along with Ray, is one of the first characters to be introduced in the series. He's first seen playing the guitar while Ray plays the drums annoying the barber down below. Vince and Ray are soon greeted by Alec who plays his electric piano and eventually is allowed into the band after after a song is played and Alec gets thrown out by accident only to be welcomed back in. Vince eventually accepts Alec into the band and calls the band The Lyosacks each based after the letters of everyone's last names. Vince eventually meets Evil Dr Yequil after the band arrives to their first "concert". In the episode The Ackermans, Vince's family is revealed when they move into the Main Town forcing him into a full blown panic mode. He acts like it's the apocalypse and is eventually forced to deal with his family's return. In The Truth, Vince reminds Alec of Mobsters arriving outside and falls down to another floor and hides. Time Trouble In Time Trouble 1, Vince plays a major role as he is forced by his father to move back to Canada to their original home. Vince resists but is soon forced onto the plane and soon it is destroyed by one of the Morretinis and he's killed in the explosion. Years later, the rest of the band live horrible lives however the future Ray and Alec manage to alter the timeline and thus, the Ackermans stay in the town and Vince and his family all live. Mafia Wars Vince appears in the Mafia Wars Trilogy where he is carrying a large carton of popcorn to eat for a 90's cartoon marathon when Ray points out Alec's note that he has left. He then appears again after Don Morettini makes his announcement to the world that he has a powerful bomb and is going to use it to take over the world. Vince accidentally shoots Morretini in the face. Appearance Vince has blue eyes and dark blonde hair.He wears a green hoodie and has blue pants. After The Closure, he has gotten rid of his sweatshirt and wears a green t-shirt. The outfit change was most likely to resemble how he has moved on as all of the other characters have also moved on and have changed their uniforms to show it. At one point, Vince was shown to have an WWII-Era US Army Helmet and a green army camouflage shirt but only on short occasions. Personality Vince has a very calm and carefree personality as he is very naive to many things and is often careless about many things. He doesn't want anyone dating his sister and was even willing to go so far as to even kill Ray after he began to date her. Vince was also very negative towards his father as he was weird according to him but he eventually bonded with his dad hours before his death and has since than changed. After Closure, Vince appears to have matured and has moved on like Ray and Alec have. Gallery Image.jpg|Vince after "Closure" 02.jpg|Vince in the Ackerman's title card Pic The Code.png|Vince in The Code Trivia *He has a crush on Ozzy Lazarus. *Vince has alot of addiction on watching TV. *He doesn´t want anyone to get involved with his sister Emmy . When Ray does so, he even tries to kill him. *Vince wears an old green hoodie which he received when he was young. The hoodie represents his youthfulness and how he does not want to grow up. But eventually changes his wardrobe in the episode "Closure" where Vince wears a t-shirt instead. This resembles how he has moved on just like everyone else has. Category:Characters